Blind time of a birthday
by HikariYui97
Summary: Kazemaru birthday is near and my OC wants to give him a special present for his birthday. But he not only who's birthday at 18th March,there another person also. Wait! Someone got blind at the time before their birthday! KazemaruXOCXMidorikawa


Yui: So~~ after a long time quitting FF, now I'm back~~ and I wont be continue any of my old fics…so sorry! Well onto my fic,18th March gonna be Midorikawa and Kazemaru birthday! Can't wait! So I made this fic especially for them(wellnotreally) and its kinda early,hehe, also my OC,Hanaka will appear and its also a love triangle. My first one-shot Hope you guys like it! And sorry if I have any wrong grammar notes. Feel free to tell me my mistakes. Well lets began! XD

**Hanaka's POV**

I check the calendar today, in fact this March I've been always checking the calendar.I've was really excited about it. Why? Because my boyfriend birthday is at 18th March! Today is 13th March. There still more days left but I haven't even though of what kind of present to give him. I want to give him a special present,more special than anyone else.

**Normal POV**

Hanaka or her full name Seshida Hanaka is 14 year old girl who studies in Raimon Junior High. She is not single anymore,she has been taking by someone. Someone who is really special to her. Kazemaru Ichirouta. Yes,it was him. Hanaka first love is Kazemaru. They have been friends since when they were little and Kazemaru confessed his love to Hanaka last year.

Hanaka was lying on her bed in her room thinking of a present for Kazemaru birthday. Then there a knock on the front door. Hanaka quickly get up from her bed and went to get the door. She was alone in the house because her family went out and she was lazy to tag along. She open the door and surprised that its her boyfriend.

"Ichi-kun!"

"Hey there Hana-chan,how you feel?" Kazemaru went inside the house.

"Much more happy that you're here" she blush a little and look at Kazemaru.

Kazemaru chuckle and he kiss Hanaka at her forehead. "Oh I got something for you, hope you like it" He took out a little yellow box from his pocket and give it to Hanaka. She took it from him and open it slowly. After she open it, a smile appear from her face, it was a bracelet. A really beautiful and sparkle bracelet. The color of the bracelet matches with the color of Kazemaru hair, turquoise. Hanaka was more than happy.

"Its beautiful! Thank you Ichi-kun!" Hanaka thank Kazemaru and hug him happily.

"Glad you like it. It was really hard to find one like this" he said. Hanaka smile. That's why she loves him so much. That's why he special to her. Very special.

**Tomorrow 14****th**** March- 8 a.m.**

It was morning,the time shows 8 am. Hanaka runs hurriedly to her school as she was late.

"Damn it! I'm late!" like a speed of light, Hanaka finally reach the Raimon gate. She looks around,seeing that the other students were already in class except her. She quickly went inside the building and go straight to her class. She peek at her class window and lucky her,the teacher wasn't in class yet. "Yosh! The teacher haven't come yet." She slide the class door open and saw that Kazemaru was looking straight at her. Kazemaru and Hanaka were in the same class.

"You're late but thank goodness the teacher haven't arrived yet" Kazemaru said to his girlfriend.

"Yup! I can say that I'm lucky today" She smile and went beside Kazemaru table. When Hanaka late she always get mad by the teacher and meet the principle. She even lost counted on how many time she visited the principle.

Kazemaru pat Hanaka head softly and whisper "Want to go somewhere today?" he smirk as he finish.

"Where?" Hanaka whisper back.

"Amusement park, if you don't mind"

"I would love that!" She wanted to scream because Kazemaru ask her out. Even they have been dating for a year but last year they didn't have much time to hangout together and they both in different class. But this year, since they were in the same class they can easily spend together.

**At the Amusement park- 3 p.m.**

The amusement park was crowded with people, well could say everyday was like this. People of different ages visited the amusement park everyday. It can be a happy place for everyone,just like Kazemaru and Hanaka. The couple really enjoying it. They sit at a bench to have some rest.

"Man, I'm thirsty!" Hanaka said as she hold a pink teddy bear that Kazemaru brought for her. "I'll go some water, you want some Ichi-kun?" she ask her boyfriend.

"That would be good…I'm really thirsty now" He answer.

"Okay!" Hanaka smile and went to a vending machine that kinda far from where Kazemaru is. Usually many people might buy some water from the vending machine but luckily no one was there. Hanaka felt it was her lucky day today.

She pulled out her wallet and took out some coins. As she going to put in the coins in it suddenly a man which seems to be the same age as her bump her. All of Hanaka's coins fell down. She quickly get the coins at the ground and after that she look at the man who bumped her.

"You should watch where you're going" Hanaka was mad but she try to keep her emotions carefully as she doesn't want to have a fight with a stranger.

"Sorry, but you should watch who is _yours_…" The man doesn't look at Hanaka. She was confused of what he was saying. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't love him…just forget about him!" The man almost yell but still didn't look at her.

"W-what?" Her eyes wide as she still doesn't understand what he meant. '_What did he mean by him. Wait…it cant be…but is it really…'_

"Can you tell me more clearer please? I still don't understand what you mean by"

The man sigh as he then look straight into Hanaka's eye. He then pushed her against the vending machine. Even there a lot of people here, but no one seems to notice about them both.

"O-Oi! Whats the meaning of this?" Now she got mad. Really mad.

"shhh" he put his finger at Hanaka's lip. After that he lean closer and kiss softly at Hanaka lip.

Hanaka eyes grown big as the movement the man did. She push him away.

"W-w-what are you doing? Why?" She ask the man. _'Why did he kiss me? Just who is he?'_

The man smirk. "You'll know about it tomorrow, see ya!" The man ran off. Just as Hanaka going to stop him, he disappear. "That was…quick…" She couldn't believe such thing like this would happen. She thought it would be her lucky day, but it wasn't been lucky as she though. Her mind was full with the man that kiss her. Just why he kiss her? What his purpose doing it? and what does he meant by 'You'll know about it tomorrow'. All of those question were in her head and it didn't answer.

Just then she remember about Kazemaru. "Crap! He might be waiting for me" She quickly buy the water at the vending machine and goes to Kazemaru.

"What took you so long?" He ask her.

"W-well…there a long line at the vending machine, sorry for making you waiting and worried" she lied. She scare to tell him about the incident. She didn't know why she so scare to tell him.

"I'm not that worried, its okay" Kazemaru chuckle as he pat Hanaka's head. Hanaka can't smile but she force herself to smile because she didn't want Kazemaru to know about it. She still have no idea why she scared to tell him. She felt something bad going to happen soon.

**Tomorrow 15****th**** March- 10.30 a.m. Kazemaru POV**

I feel something bad happen to Hana-chan, she never been that quiet. She always talkative but now she not even have a mood to talk. Now I'm worried. I cant let anything happen to her. I have to help her. To make her happy. KRING! Recess time. Good timing! I get up from my sit and went to Hana-chan's table. Her face doesn't much reaction when I get closer to her. She usually would call me now to eat breakfast together. Now that's make me more worried that ever.

"Hana-chan? You okay?" I ask her but she kept silent. "Hana-chan, is there any problem,you could just tell me." She kept on silent. Not even a word coming from her mouth. I shake her body. "Hana-chan! Whats wrong?" Suddenly it felt like she snapped out of a wonderland or somewhere. "W-what?" She seems confused. I sigh. "You didn't talk when I was giving you questions….why? whats wrong? Anything happen? I'm worried you know!"

"I-I…well…" She then get up from her sit at run outside the class. I don't understand whats wrong with her. The more I seen her like this,the more I get worried. If only I can found out whats going with her.

**At the rooftop-Normal POV**

"By yesterday, you said I didn't love him, him by you mean of Ichi-kun right?" a blonde hair girl spoke. Hanaka looks straight at the man beside her. The man was the man from yesterday who kiss her.

"yeah…." He answered kinda cold. The wind blow the hair of the teens which makes the chatting a little more dramatic.

Hanaka sigh. She never thought the person beside her would say such a thing. She knows the man very well. They were also friends, good friends. But she doesn't understand why he has to do kiss her. She ask him many times that questions but none were answer.

"I'll ask you this one time, why did you kiss me yesterday?" She try to calm herself down.

After a few minutes of nothing, Hanaka walk away from him. Then he finally spoke up "Because I love you! I love you since we first become friends, but sadly you already in love with Kazemaru"

Did she hear right….did he say…he loves her…No way…

"Y-You love me?" She turn around to face the man,she still doesn't believe of what she just heard.

"Of course, last year when we in the same class, I always admired you. But that time you and Kazemaru are already a couple" He look down and a sad face appear in his face.

"M-Midorikawa-kun….." she spoke softly.

Yes the man that kissed her yesterday and with her today at the rooftop is Midorikawa Ryuuji who also have a huge crush on Seshida Hanaka.

"You never know how I feel when the person you love, love someone else" He said.

"I…." Hanaka was speechless. She don't know what to do now. She don't know whats going to happen. If this keep continue, her relationship with Kazemaru might be worst. She doesn't want that to happen.

As she was gonna to say something, the school bell rings, recess ended.

Midorikawa quickly walk past her and whisper her something

"I'll get you one day, don't worry, you'll be mine, Hana-chan" He smirk and left the rooftop leaving the blonde alone there. She was crying. She doesn't want anything like this to happen.

Great, now she feels her body is weakening. She can go home if she feels really bad and need rest at home. That's what she gonna do.

**At Kazemaru and Hanaka's classroom**

"Eh? Hana-chan went home?" Kazemaru was kinda shock as what he heard from one of Hanaka's friends.

"She said she wasn't feel better,so she want to go home today" one of Hanaka's friend said.

"But its weird right? She mostly will tell Kazemaru-san first but she ask us to tell him for her" said another.

"Maybe she really tired"

It was hard Kazemaru to believe those words from the girls but he knows they tell the truth and its true that Hanaka always tell Kazemaru first if anything happen to her. Everything feels weird to Kazemaru.

"What is actually happening to Hana-chan? Why did she left early?" He can't stop thinking about Hanaka. He decided then. He gonna force her to speak up her problem at her house.

**At Seshida resident- 5.45 p.m.**

Hanaka lied on her bed. She didn't remember how long she lied there and didn't get up after it. Her body was really feeling weak. And she still crying. She can't stop crying. Midorikawa changes her live! She thought she gonna be a good year together with Kazemaru but after what Midorikawa did yesterday, everything seem to changes. It hard for her to accept reality that happen now.

Then a knock on her bedroom door. "Sweetie, Kazemaru-kun here to see you" It was Hanaka's mother.

Wait Kazemaru here? No! Not now! She knows he might want to talk about what happen today. She can't talk about it yet.

"Hana-chan? You in there?" a voice interrupt her. A gentle voice who is owner of Kazemaru Ichirouta,her loyalty boyfriend.

"y-yeah come in"

Kazemaru open the door and saw that Hanaka was lying on her bed. "Hey, you okay?" he ask her.

She looks at him and just answer it with a nod. She scared that he might talk about what had happen today.

"Why did you leave early at school today?"

There the question. She a little afraid to answer it but she gave a courage to it.

"I have a fever" another white lie.

"Doesn't seem like it, what happen anyway? Can you tell me please Hana-chan? I worry sick about you! My life is only you,just you…so please" He beg Hanaka to tell him the truth. Hanaka keep quiet for awhile. She doesn't know how to start the conversation.

"Please" he still beg her. She then get up from her lying position to sitting beside Kazemaru on the bed.

She sigh a little and continue. "Well, it began like this…." She told Kazemaru all about that happen since yesterday and today at the rooftop. After she finish. She look at Kazemaru. His face was really shock. He didn't know something like that would happen.

"Midorikawa…..That guy!" He clench his fist tightly. He was angry at Midorikawa for making his girlfriend like this.

"I don't want him to take me away from you,Ichi-kun…I don't want like that to happen…." Hanaka started to cry. Kazemaru hug Hanaka.

"Don't worry, it wont happen, I promise" He trying his best to calm Hanaka down but she still crying. Then Kazemaru began to sing a song.

'_itsuka kimi ni sasageta uta  
>ima ja kanashii dake no ai no uta<em>_  
>kaze ni fukare tonde yuke<br>bokura ga deaeta ano natsu no hi made'_

Suddenly, Hanaka calm down a little. The voice of Kazemaru makes her feel better especially when he singing her favorite song, Calc. The song always calm her down. She loves when Kazemaru sings it to her.

"Thank you" She thank him for singing the song. For calming her down.

"Your welcome" Kazemaru smile. He when closer to Hanaka's face and their lips met. He kiss her gently. She kiss him back. It felt really great and warm. Just the two of them together alone,kissing. That's what Hanaka always wanted. To be alone with her boyfriend with no chaos to disturb their relationship. What she always wanted…is Love…

**Playground- 16****th**** March- 3 p.m.**

Midorikawa was sitting at a swing. He been thinking of a way to get Hanaka to love him and only him and not Kazemaru. A few more days before something special to happen, he can't lose that chance. That's day gonna be his best day. He had to get Hanaka to like him. But the question is how. How to get her to like him.

"You can't force people to like something they don't want you know" a voice startled Midorikawa. He turn his head to his left and saw Hanaka stood right there giving a cold face to him.

"Hmph! I can get anything I want, so be prepared because you're mine soon" He look straight into Hanaka's dark brown eyes. They really big and sparkle. He likes looking into her eye.

Hanaka didn't like Midorikawa attitude. Midorikawa used to be a happy-go-lucky guy but now he doesn't show that anymore. He changes a lot.

"You never succeed, believe me, like I really want to be by your side,stop daydreaming Midorikawa-kun, I already have Ichi-kun" Kazemaru is only in her heart. No one can change their relationship.

"…" Midorikawa didn't say anything. He kept quiet and he looking at the ground.

"Speechless now?" said Hanaka.

"You also…" He pull Hanaka closer to him. Their faces were inches away from each other. Hanaka blush and mad at the same time. She push Midorikawa away but it was useless. He strong. Really strong.

"Don't think you can get away that easily" Midorikawa whisper and kiss Hanaka a little roughly. Hanaka was was scared. She didn't want it. She try pushing him away but again no luck. There nothing she can do right now. After a few minutes,finally they both parted away for some air.

"Why? Don't you know I don't love you! Why you keep doing this to me?" Hanaka cried. She can't stand it. The way how Midorikawa act to her. She hate him. She really hate him.

Midorikawa didn't answer her question. He kept silent and then he hug her. "I love you Hana-chan, I really do" he whisper the words into her ear.

"No! Shut up!" Hanaka cried loudly. She needs Kazemaru. She needs him now.

Then suddenly, someone pull her away and punch Midorikawa into his face.

"Ow!" Midorikawa shout. His nose began to bleed.

Hanaka was shock and look the person who did that and it was her boyfriend.

"Ichi-kun!" She hug him tightly. "Midorikawa-kun….he…"

"Don't worry. I'll teach him a lesson" Kazemaru clench his fist as like he ready to punch Midorikawa.

"tch! Don't think that you strong enough" Midorikawa said as he touch his bleed nose. Then without wasting any time, Midorikawa punch Kazemaru really hard. Thank goodness Kazemaru block him or not he might hurt Hanaka who were still hugging him.

"Well, lets see who is" Kazemaru smirk. He push Hanaka aside also giving a look 'Its dangerous to come near' look. Hanaka doesn't like it. She doesn't like someone fighting over her. It…just…wrong. She don't want both Kazemaru and Midorikawa to get badly injured.

Midorikawa try to punch Kazemaru in the face but Kazemaru quickly dodge it. He take Midorikawa hand and kick his stomach hardly. Midorikawa fell to the ground half injured.

Hanaka doesn't like the view she was looking at. She can feel how painful it is. She don't want it…She can't stand it anymore.

"STOP!"

Kazemaru and Midorikawa both stop their movement and look at the crying Hanaka.

"Just stop…I don't want you guys to continue doing this. It just too wrong…Please stop."

Midorikawa try to get up. He seem to be badly injured.

"…" the boys didn't say anything while looking at the person they love. They somehow felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan…maybe because I don't want to lose you, I thought if I finish this guy up, we wont have any trouble coming from him" Kazemaru said as he went closer to Hanaka. He stroke her hair and wipe her tears using his thumb.

"Tch…" both of the couple turn around to see Midorikawa who seem like he doesn't like the atmosphere now. Why would he, his love were with another guy. He then left them both alone at the park. Hanaka feels sorry for him. _'Wait! Why am I feel sorry for him? I hate him! I can never have that kind of feeling for him….or…is it….'_

"He never understand anything between us" Kazemaru whisper softly.

"I can say you really are strong" Hanaka smile at Kazemaru, who didn't get any injuries except his hand. He use it to dodge Midorikawa punch.

"Let's go to my house,I'll make some cookie for you" Hanaka pull Kazemaru arms and both of them left the park.

**Bakery- 17****th**** March- 12 p.m.**

Today isn't school, so Hanaka went outside to buy a cake for her boyfriend birthday which is tomorrow. She can't wait for tomorrow. But then she remember that she hasn't buy any present for him. Being by his side is just too normal,she just want something that he can kept it and always remember her when he sees the present. Hanaka look at the bracelet she wearing. It was the turquoise bracelet that Kazemaru gave her a few days ago. She love the bracelet as much as she loves Kazemaru.

Its been 20 minutes she been in the bakery but haven't choose any cake yet. All of those cakes doesn't seem to attract her. Few minutes past and she still didn't choose any cake she want yet. The owner of the bakery sweetdrop at Hanaka who been into the shop for a long time but didn't even buy anything yet.

"What are you looking actually?" ask the bakery owner.

"Well, actually, I was looking a cake for my boyfriend birthday tomorrow." She answer.

"Aren't that sweet, girl looking a special cake for her lover, I think I know what you looking for, what you think about this?" the bakery owner took a big cake and show it to Hanaka. Quickly like lighting it attract her. The cake is a big brown circle with blue icing over it. On top of the cake has a lot of strawberries. She knows Kazemaru likes strawberry a lot. Also the cake was decorated really neatly. Hanaka was amazed because that cake is different from the other cake she saw in the shop.

"It looks great though" she commented.

"Thanks, its kinda hard to make it to look neat and great, well this cake was for something special only, but I see that you are looking for a special one right? Well I think I sell it to you." Said the bakery owner as she smiled.

"Really? You sell it to me?" Hanaka was shock and happy. Because the cake is indeed really looking good, anyone would love it.

"Sure, and that's okay, its not that expansive" said the bakery owner. "Thank you very much!" Hanaka was truly happy.

**At the street- 1.05 p.m.**

She was happy. Really happy. Hanaka got an awesome cake for Kazemaru birthday. She can't wait for tomorrow. In the same time she also felt sad and bad because of Midorikawa. She don't know why she felt bad to him ever since yesterday fight him and Kazemaru. She just wish everything will go back to the way it sigh. She hope tomorrow will go just fine without any problem from Midorikawa.

Suddenly Hanaka hears a honking sound of a car. She turn around and saw a yellow car was driving towards her. The brake from the car is broken and is out of control,the car was really fast. Hanaka tried to run away from it but before she can even walk away…

CRASH!BOOM!

**Playground- 1.15 p.m.**

Kazemaru is at the playground where he and Midorikawa fight. And the swing is where his girlfriend and Midorikawa kiss. He can't forgive Midorikawa easily even with a little talk he had with Hanaka yesterday, he still can't forgive Kazemaru heard a sound of someone is here. He turn around,and it was Midorikawa.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to say bad things, just to say sorry…." Said Midorikawa.

'_He said sorry?' _Kazemaru couldn't believe what he heard. Yesterday they both were argue each other and now this…Kazemaru couldn't sense any bad feeling when he saw Midorikawa. So he might tell the truth.

"You really feel sorry?" he ask

"hmph! Of course. Then why would I been saying it to you." Midorikawa smile. But that smile isn't an evil smile, it was a smile of friendship.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and Hana-chan, I just felt jealous when seeing you two were so close together. Yeah its true I love Hana-chan, that's why…" then Midorikawa smile turn upside down.

"Its okay…I forgive you" Kazemaru turn to smile. And it was a smile of friendship. Now he knows, that Midorikawa try to apart them both because he was jealous. Kazemaru knows this from the start but he didn't get much clear information about it.

"T-Thanks…well, hope you and Hana-chan will always be together" Midorikawa smile back. He felt happy.

As Kazemaru was going to say something, his phone ring. Its Hanaka's mother calling him. He pick it up.

"Hello, Kazemaru speaking"

"Kazemaru-kun!" Kazemaru heard Hanaka's mother voice sounds a little panting.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"Its…Its…Hanaka…she…"

"What it is? What happen to her?" Kazemaru seems to be more worried. What did happen to Hanaka.

Midorikawa stood there having a bad feeling of something.

calm down a little, but then Kazemaru hears like she crying.

"Hanaka…just got an accident just now…and she badly injured…"

Those words just shock Kazemaru. Hanaka….accident…badly injured…

"You're serious? No way…"

Midorikawa were clueless of what happen and ask Kazemaru what is it. Kazemaru answer it and it shock Midorikawa also.

"I know how you feel Kazemaru-kun…just come to Raimon Hospital now…the doctor haven't said anything yet,I'm*sniffs* really worried…" cried while talking to Kazemaru.

"Alright!" He end the call. He can't believe what happen. Hanaka got an accident. His girlfriend. An image of Hanaka flash through Kazemaru mind. Her smile,her laugh,everything about her. He seriously can't believe it.

"Kazemaru…lets go" Midorikawa said as he put his hand on Kazemaru shoulder. "I'm coming too"

Kazemaru didn't speak. He scared of losing Hanaka. After what they have been through then this happen and it happen just before his birthday understand how he feels. He might feel the same if Hanaka was his girlfriend. Midorikawa sigh.

"Let just pray and hope that she gonna be find…I'm sure she is…don't worry"

The words that Midorikawa said when straight into Kazemaru ears. He knows Hanaka is strong but like how said almost like she can't never make it.

"okay" Kazemaru said slowly. He felt like he can die now.

**Raimon Hospital- 2.20 p.m.**

Kazemaru and Midorikawa took a taxi and the time from the playground to the hospital takes like for 1 hour.

As soon they reach the Raimon Hospital, they pay the taxi driver and quickly went into the ask the nurse where Hanaka's room nurse said she was still in the surgery room and she even show where is it. After they know where is it,they hurriedly went there.

'_Hana-chan,please be okay! Please! I cant live without you'_

Kazemaru and Midorikawa reach at the surgery room. Kazemaru saw Hanaka's parent sitting at a chair near the room. was crying while her husband try to confront her. Hanaka's brother and little sister were also there.

notice Kazemaru and Midorikawa.

"She still *sniff* inside. Its been long she in there" said to Kazemaru.

"…" Kazemaru can even open his mouth. He still can't believe that Hanaka had at accident. He thought it was a dream but it was reality. It really happen.

Midorikawa look at Kazemaru who is really sad. He also sad. His love had an accident. Even he always thought that she might be okay but he was scare. Scare of losing her. Even if she doesn't love him back but at least she still alive will make him more happier than ever.

Suddenly the red light at the surgery room were off. That got the attention of the people outside the room. The door open and the doctor came out.

"Doctor! How my daughter condition? She is okay?" ask to the doctor.

The doctor give a weak smile. "She actually fine…she just have a little lose blood but she will be fine"

The words from the doctor bring happiness the people here. Both Kazemaru and Midorikawa were very happy.

"But…" the doctor shook his head.

"eh? What it is doctor?" ask Kazemaru.

"I'm afraid to say that she can't use both of her eyes…what I'm saying is she blind"

"What? Blind? No! She cannot be blind? No!" cried out loudly. She can't believe her daughter is blind.

"Hana-chan…blind…NO!" Kazemaru also can't believe it. "If she blind then…" Kazemaru is crying. He really crying.

"Isn't there any way doctor, so she can't be blind?" Kazemaru ask the doctor.

"I'm sorry, both her eyes were terrible injured,it cannot be use anymore, but if you wish to make her see again, one of you have to donate your eyes to her,if you wiling" said the doctor.

"I will!" said a voice who doesn't seem to talk when he been here.

Everyone turn their heads to the voice. Kazemaru shock.

"Midorikawa….you…"

"I'm willing to give my eye to her, I'm wiling to do it doctor! Please! As for making her to see the world again,I'm wiling to do anything for her…please…" Midorikawa said as he bow down to the doctor.

"Midorikawa…if you do that then you can't..!"

"Its okay..." Midorikawa cry "Hana-chan need more better life than me…I can't stay in this world after what I done to both of you. I'm sorry Kazemaru…"

Kazemaru wide with eyes. Midorikawa can't be serious in it,but see in his face he is. He actually wiling to do it.

"Alright then, meet us tomorrow..since now Hanaka-san was in a coma, so we don't want any visitors right now. You may go home now..come back tomorrow" after the doctor finish his words, he left the others.

"Tomorrow huh…could say the _best_ day ever…" Said Midorikawa in a sad tone.

"oh yeah…your birthday is also at 18th March right? Same as mine" said Kazemaru.

"I know…"

"Kazemaru-kun, we have to go now…see you later okay,bye" wave goodbye to Kazemaru and Midorikawa. Then she and her family member left the two boys alone in front the surgery room.

Kazemaru look at Midorikawa and also made a look that 'he have go too' look. Midorikawa nod and also said he wants to come along too.

**Raimon Hospital(Hanaka's rest room) – 18****th**** March – 9 a.m.**

Today was supposed to be a happy day for both Kazemaru and Midorikawa but sadly for Midorikawa,he had to donate his eyes for his love. He scare but he did the right thing too, its also for the happiness of Hanaka and Kazemaru.

He now at the hospital in Hanaka's rest room. There a lot of bandages over her. He can never think how painful she had in that accident. He sit at a chair beside Hanaka's bed. She haven't wake up yet from her coma. Midorikawa take her hand to his and squeeze it lightly. Tears falling to his cheek.

"Hana-chan…I hope you feel better soon, and be happy with Kazemaru. I always love you,no matter what, you're always be mine in my you take good care of my eyes, I love you…" Midorikawa could stop crying. He feel sad to be not able to see the world anymore but he did the most right thing he could have done. He lean closer to her face and kiss her in the lips. It was a short kiss. He smile. He felt happy for helping his love.

"Midorikawa-san, its time now" a nurse peak into the room calling Midorikawa.

He sigh. Its time to leave all of this beautiful world. "Okay…" He wipe his tears and left the room. He take a last glance at Hanaka and walk out the room. He follow the nurse and went to a surgery room. Then he notice someone in the room. It was…Kazemaru…

'_Why? Why he here? Whats going on?'_

"Midorikawa-san" a doctor called him. Midorikawa went to the doctor.

"What is it?" he ask.

"You don't have to do the surgery because one of the patient already did for you" said the doctor.

"W-What? Wait…so Kazemaru…Kazemaru you?" He turn around to see Kazemaru but sadly Kazemaru can't see him.

"M-Midorikawa…I did this just for you…for you to be happy with Hana-chan, I know it might seems weird but I really did this for you" Kazemaru said in a weak tone. He was in a wheelchair and a nurse push him to go to his room. Midorikawa follow them.

**Kazemaru rest room- 9.50 a.m.**

"Why Kazemaru? Why? I already told you I willing to do it! Why you?" Midorikawa ask him. He don't believe why would Kazemaru do this.

"Midorikawa…calm down…actually I did this because I wanted you to be with Hanaka. I know how pain it is for you to do this. You will never see the world again,like how I am now. Kazemaru is now blind. He donate his eyes to his girlfriend.

"I can't believe it…you…Hana-chan wont be happy about it!"

"I know she might feel mad but like I said,I did this for you and her. I was thinking last night about it, and I want you guys to be together. So please Midorikawa…take care of Hana-chan…" Kazemaru voice was really weak.

"…" Midorikawa cant say anything. He was going to give his eyes to Hanaka but he didn't think something like this would happen.

Then a nurse knock on the door.

"Excuse me, but I think there someone you would like to meet" The nurse open the door and show Hanaka with a pale face. She looks like she been crying. Her eyes are now like Kazemaru's

"Hana-chan!" Midorikawa yelled.

Hanaka walk towards and went beside Kazemaru ignoring the worried Midorikawa.

"WHY? Ichi-kun! Why do you do such a thing! Why?" Hanaka cried on the bed. She can't believe that her boyfriend would do this to her.

"You know you can't see me right! Then why?" she keep questioning the same question again and again but there no word from Kazemaru.

"Hana-chan…be happy with Midorikawa…I did this because of you and him" Kazemaru finally spoke.

"What?"

Midorikawa just stand there…he couldn't think anything else. He kept silent.

"Hana-chan" Kazemaru try to grab Hanaka hand and spoke "I love you, this way you can be happy with Midorikawa…don't worry I know you would be happy by his side, I know you will" he said with a sad tone.

"Ichi-kun…I love you too…" Hanaka then kiss Kazemaru with full of love. She knows he can't see her anymore and she knows that he want her to be happy with someone she truly loves.

"Happy Birthday,Ichi-kun! I'm sorry I couldn't give you a good present for your birthday"

"Its okay…to be by your side is the best present ever…" Kazemaru spoke.

Midorikawa smile. Seeing the two couple together makes him know why those two don't want to be apart but now they have too.

Then a nurse came inside the room "I'm sorry but now we need to check on our patient now, if you please"

"O…kay…" Hanaka nod. She then left Kazemaru with the nurse and goes outside with Midorikawa.

"I always love you Hana-chan,will always and I never forget about you,I promise" Kazemaru said softly.

**Outside Raimon Hospital – 10.30 a.m.**

Hanaka and Midorikawa were walking outside the hospital. Hanaka was still crying.

"There there…I know how you feel" Midorikawa trying to confront her

"He did the right thing isn't it? He wants us to be together, he want me to be with someone I truly love" said Hanaka.

"truly love? Wait so that mean?"

"Yup, actually I love you Midorikawa Ryuuji" Hanaka smile.

"eh? But why you said you didn't love me?" Midorikawa ask her

"Well, it because I was with Kazemaru and I don't want to break his heart, that's all"

"I see…oh hey you want to come with me to somewhere?" He ask her.

"Where to?" she ask back.

"You'll see" Midorikawa smile.

**Raimon Junior High(Music room)- 11 a.m.**

"Are you sure we can come in here?" Hanaka was scare if they got caught for entering the Raimon School.

"Its okay, there no guards here,we'll be fine" Midorikawa grin at Hanaka. Hanaka felt less worried if Midorikawa by her side.

Midorikawa went to a piano and sit down on the chair.

"I've got a song for you…hope you listen well…" He smile and he started to play the piano._**(P.S. you guys can listen to the song while reading it, make it more live hehe, here the link /watch?v=AWcBOzInRFE&list=FLog_NF7d4XNiXi4UuxmKVdQ&index=2&feature=plpp_video )**_

Hanaka recognized the song he was her favorite song,Calc the slow version. She loves that song so much. Every word of it brings a lot meaning to her. She still remember when Kazemaru sing this song to her. He always calm her down with that song. Even she actually loves Midorikawa more but Kazemaru also her first love that she could never never forget the moment together with Kazemaru,the guy who change some part of her now he was blind,his eyes are now hers,he sacrifice his eyes just for her to be with the person she really love,who is can never forget him,everything about him. Then Midorikawa stared to sing,

'_surechigai wa kekkyoku unmei de subete wa sujigaki toori datte__  
>kanashimi o magirawaseru hodo boku wa tsuyokunai kara<em>_  
>hajikidashita kotae no subete ga hitotsu futatsu gisei o tomonatte<em>_  
>mata ippo fumidasu yuuki o ubaitotte yuku'<em>

'_itsuka kimi ni sasageta uta ima ja kanashii dake no ai no uta__  
>kaze ni fukare tonde yuke bokura ga deaeta ano natsu no hi made'<em>

His voice when singing,so manly and sweet. She can sense that in her heart. She doesn't know he can sing really well. The piano,the song,singing, all of it seem to be even one missing from it.

'_meguriai mo kekkyoku unmei de subete wa sujigaki toori datte__  
>tsugou yoku kangaeraretara samishiku wa nai no kana<em>

_hakidashita kotae no subete ga hitotsu futatsu mujun o tomonatte__  
>mukougawa e to tsuzuku michi o keshisatte yuku'<em>

'_itsuka kimi ni sasageta uta ima ja kanashii dake no ai no uta__  
>kaze ni fukare tonde yuke bokura ga deaeta ano natsu no hi made'<em>

She listen to it carefully, he sings it perfectly,the words really attract her. She understand the meaning each of the look at Hanaka and ask her to sing along with nod and sit beside him. She watched how he press the piano key and play the song. She really impressed that he really good at the wish she can learn to play the whenever she get bored,she will always plays it. Then Midorikawa continue to sing,he wink at Hanaka. She blush a little and understand what he they both continue singing,

'_kako mo mirai mo naku nareba boku mo jiyuu ni tobitateru kana__  
>kanjou hitotsu keseru no nara "Suki" o keseba tanoshi ni nareru kana'<em>

'_kimi no mimi o, me o, kokoro o, toorinuketa mono subete o__  
>itsuka shiru koto ga dekitara tsugi wa chanto kimi o aiseru kana'<em>

After they finish singing,Midorikawa continue to playing the instrumental part of the song. Hanaka loves loves it very much. Kazemaru choice of making her to be with Midorikawa was right. He knows that Hanaka would be more happier with Midorikawa more than him. After Midorikawa finish. Hanaka cried. Crying of joy. She never been this happy in her live before.

"Hana-chan, you okay?" Midorikawa was kinda worried.

"I'm fine,I'm happy, happy to be with you by your side. Ichi-kun did make a right so its sad that he blind now,but I know,he did it because of us" She kept on crying.

Midorikawa smile softly. He pull Hanaka closer to him and Hanaka rest her head at his chest. It felt warm than she expected.

"Thank you very much! Thank you for this song…"

"Your welcome, even so,today supposed I get a present from someone but instead I give a present to someone" He looks at Hanaka eyes. Its not her eyes anymore,its Kazemaru. But whenever he sees it,he can feel that kind Kazemaru for sacrifice his own eyes for them both.

Actually Hanaka knows what today is. Is not just Kazemaru birthday,but her new boyfriend birthday also.

"Happy Birthday Ryuuji! I love you"

"I thought you didn't knew…"

"Don't be silly. You told me your birthday last year" she giggle. Midorikawa might forget that he tells Hanaka about it.

"I did huh? I forgot" Midorikawa smile "by the way,thank you" He then kiss her gently. She kiss him back. They kiss for a few minutes and they both parted from each other.

"Will you always be mine? Forever Hana-chan?" Midorikawa ask her. A question that mostly would be ask to the other lover.

"Of course! There no one can take us away from each other" She look straight into Midorikawa eyes. Then both of them shared another kiss. A kiss that full with love.

THE END!

Yui: wow…finally finish! Took me 2 days to make this you know! And I finish it in time~ XD Well this is not mostly like for Kazemaru and Midorikawa birthday~~~~ but I did my best! Hope you guys like it ^^ Review if you may~ hehe :D


End file.
